lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Outskirts(Lost Alpha)
|image =Outskirts1.jpg |imagedesc = Location of the New 100 Rads bar |level = |factions = *Bandits *Duty *Freedom *Mercenaries *Monolith |locations = *X7 Entrance *Freedom HQ *New 100 Rads Bar *New Duty HQ *Chernobyl's Streets |buildings = |leader = *Voronin *Lukash |doctor = |technicians= *Skinflint (to v1.3003) *Chef (from v1.4000+) |merchants = *Barkeep *Skinflint |characters = *Ivancov |loot = *SSP-99M suit *Berill-5M armoured suit |quests = Go meet Barkeep in Outskirts Meet Ivancov Infiltrate freedom bar (Only if Joined Duty) Meet with Voronin Reach outskirts facility Meet Guide |notes = }} : is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview *Modeled on the evacuated Chernobyl township area. *The whole level is 'artifact-rich' for the intrepid Stalker. Locations New 100 Rads Bar * Located in the south-west part of the map. * Occupied by two small groups of Dutyers and Loners. * General Voronin relocated his office in one of the rooms from the underground bar. New Duty HQ * Located in the south-east corner of the map, to the north-east of the New 100 Rads Bar. * Occupied by a medium sized group of Duty fighters lead by Captain Ivancov. Freedom HQ * Located in the northern corner of the map. * Occupied by a medium sized group of Freedom fighters. The leader of the faction is Lukash. Monolith Camp * Located in the north-east corner of the map and occupied by a small group of Monolith fighters. * Lab X-7 can be accessed by going through a road tunnel which has the entrance inside this camp. Notable Locations Bandit Camp * Located in the south-east corner of the map, not very far from the transition point to Radar. * Occupied by a small group of Bandits. Garbage Pile *Located south of the Freedom HQ, east of the Old Church and well north of the New Duty HQ. *Well worth examining the whole surroundings on a dark night. Travel light. *Area is patrolled by Poltergeists and Pyrogeists in the immediate area, wild Boar to the south and a Blind Dog pack to the east. Anomaly Field 1 *Located just north and east of the Swamps transition. *More details may be found here. Anomaly Field 2 *More details may be found here. *To the south of the New 100 Rads Bar there is a row of garages. *Behind the westernmost garage and just up the hill lies a cluster of gravitational anomalies. *Initially the player will see (day or night) a Snowflake artifact that rolls down the hill to be whisked back into the cluster on a cyclical basis. *Taking the artifact apparently allows the spawn point to generate further artifacts which also roll down the hill. Known respawns include further Snowflakes and Night Star artifacts with the latter being much more common. *A spawn of a White Sun has also been observed. *The respawning process occurs 100 minutes after the existing artifact has been removed and is accompanied by an audible cue distinctive to the birthed artifact that may be heard anywhere in the level; variations on a "fizz boing" should be investigated. :Both clusters should be treated with respect but swift in-out sorties are pretty straightforward. Old Church * An old church with graveyard located in the central part of the map, to the west of the Garbage Pile. Gameplay *The player usually arrives on the Outskirts level from a mad dash through the first visit to the Radar level after being tasked by Petrenko to meet with Barkeep. It is only after being so tasked that the transition from Dead City is rendered passable. *(v1.4007) Alternatively, entering the area from Great Swamps is a much safer route, although it requires a great-length of detour. This is the best pathway if you attempt to enter Outskirts with a vehicle. especially with an UAZ. *There is another possible entry earlier in the game if the player has joined Duty and accompanies the Duty Guide there on a 'mission' to infiltrate the Freedom base. *There is also a legacy transition to Outskirts from the Pripyat Underground, but this is currently disabled due to a "cave-in" in version 1.3003, the entrance to Outskirts being the Radar entrance. *The level is quite large, has an abundance of artifacts and functional Anomaly Fields, several population centers of mutants and virtually every building contains loot placements, some being of exceptional use to the player; so a good examination of the locale is far from being a waste of time. *(to v1.4002) Unfortunately, there are no nearby Technicians; Ivancov has mysteriously lost his Technician status. *(v1.4007) Ivancov returned to being a Technician *There is a Technician in the Freedom HQ in the middle of the map. *If the player triggers the Joining Duty storyline thread, Skinflint will not be approachable. *Technician duties are transferred to Chef from v1.4000 onwards. Notes *Almost all accessible buildings in the abandoned residential area contain loot. *When on your PDA map, look directly southwest of the Duty Hideout, there are four buildings with white roofs that run parallel to each other. The building that is second from the bottom (the second farthest away from the Duty Hideout), contains a SSP99-M Suit and a Berill-5M armored suit on the top floor. When the character is south of the building and facing north, the SSP99-M Suit is found through the building entrance and staircase on the right, close to the east end of the building. Go all the way up, turn left after the stairway ends and go straight into the room, it is behind a couch. The Beril-5M Armored Suit is on the top floor through the entrance on the left (near west end of building) . Go all the way up, turn left after the stairway ends, turn left in the hallway and it is in the room on the right with a few boxes and a balcony. Break the boxes to find it. *The streets of Chernobyl township are a goldmine for various loot. Gallery FreedomBase.jpg|Freedom base with little house center left where all the main characters are. STALKER_LA_Bandit_house_on_corner_OutSkirts.jpg|Bandits located on the corner in Pripyat Outskirts New 100 Rads Bar (Outskirts, Lost Alpha).jpg|The New 100 Rads Bar New Duty HQ building (Outskirts, Lost Alpha).jpg|The New Duty HQ Monolith Camp entrance (Outskirts, Lost Alpha).jpg|The Monolith Camp Garbage Pile (Outskirts, Lost Alpha) (1).jpg|The Garbage Pile Old Church (Outskirts, Lost Alpha).jpg|The Old Church House across the New Duty HQ (Outskirts, Lost Alpha).jpg|House with the Hunting Rifle (across the New Duty HQ) Hunting Rifle in the house across the New Duty HQ (Outskirts, Lost Alpha).jpg|Hunting Rifle in the house across the New Duty HQ Category:Lost Alpha Locations